


The Void

by Ladybughanlen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sam has plans to hit the road with Dean, hunting things and saving people, but first he wants to graduate High School.  He’s making his way through Finals and spending his last days in Foster Care when something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stands just inside his new room and stares at the poster hanging on the wall opposite the bed.  It had been described to him in various ways, none of which were wholly accurate.  The size seems to be about right, the colors or lack thereof were definitely right, but the image itself is still in question.  Either way it’s obvious that there’s something off about it.  

He sighs, turns away from the poster, and tosses his duffel onto the narrow bed.  He rolls his shoulders and takes in the rest of the room.  It’s small and clean. 

The furnishings are standard.  The bed, dresser, nightstand, and small desk are all dark wood.  They’re scared from years of use and abuse, but they look sturdy enough.  

The closet is empty except for a few hangers.  The dresser drawers hold a dozen new socks and six pairs of new boxers still in their packages.  He finds a stack of lined paper, a few pencils and a sharpener, a couple of black pens, envelopes, and a flashlight that works in the desk.  

The nightstand holds a lamp and offers a three pack of condoms, a box of Kleenex, and a Bible.  Sam chuckles.  He can’t help it.

He checks under the bed and spots a pair of Dust Bunnies lurking in the shadows.  He recognizes them as the non-lethal variety so he fishes out a bit of lint from the front pocket of his jeans and blows it their direction.  They reward his efforts with a round of happy chitter-chatter.  He grins. 

He gets to his feet and throws back the covers.  The mattress and pillows are musty, but the sheets are clean.  The bed looks comfortable enough, but he’s been without the press of Dean’s body against his own for almost a month now and this tiny bed is only going to emphasize what he’s missing.      

Sam moves around the foot of the bed and pulls the curtains open.  He’s on the second floor, but there isn’t much of a view.  He can see the shingled roof and a small part of the tiny back yard beyond.  At least there’s an easy escape route over the roof and down a nearby Elm tree if he needs it.

He grabs his duffle and yanks the zipper open.  He pulls out a tub of salt and spreads a thin layer across the window seal.  He does the same at the door and adds a line of salt in front of the closet door and along the wall under the poster just in case.  

Sam pulls out his cell and sends Dean a text.  “M in.”

“?”  Dean immediately replies.  

“M ok.”  Sam texts back.  

“??!!”

Sam huffs.  “Salted & id’d escape rte.”

“Roof 2 tree?” 

Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise and rushes over to the window to scan the yard.  With no moon it’s almost pitch black outside.  He searches the darkness in frustration until he spots a brief flash of light to his right.  

He focuses in that direction and sees four short flashes, a pause, and then three more.  He sucks in a breath.  He can’t believe it.

Sam grins broadly and waves out the window.  “Hi 2 u 2.”  He texts. 

The flashlight waves back at him and his phone beeps.  “Mis u baby!”

Sam shakes his head and types.  “U better!”  

When they’d said goodbye after his birthday last month, Sam hadn’t expected to see Dean again until graduation.  He leans forward and rests his palm on the glass.        

“Com c me.”  Dean texts.  

Sam wants nothing more than to pop the window, shimmy down the tree, and throw himself into Dean’s waiting arms more than anything in the world.  He takes a deep breath and forces himself to stay inside.  He can’t get busted on his first night in a new place.

“Can’t.”  Sam makes a show of pouting.  “Dnt need trble.”

“I no, but wnt u bad!”

Sam laughs.  Dean is his best friend, his hero, and the love of his life.  He looks toward where he assumes Dean is standing and blows him a kiss.

“Com on…u got 5 min.”  Dean prods.

“Whoa…bk off Romeo.”

“Hey…been 2 long.”

“Agreed.”  Sam sighs.  

“Fine.”  Dean sends.  “U got this?

“Not 1st rodeo.”

“Is 1st w/o me.”  

“Dnt worry.”  

“Can if wnt 2.”

Sam frowns and changes the subject.  “U drive non-stop?”

“…”

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Told u not 2.”

“Had to c u.”

“M glad u r here.”  Sam really is.  He’s always on edge when Dean isn’t nearby.

“Me 2  is poster thr?”

“Y. Hv not chkd it yet.”

“B careful!”

“I no!”

“Sorry…dnt like u in thr alone.”

“M ok.”  Sam looks out the window and grins.  “BTW…fed Dust Bunnies.”

“Ha!  Luv those little guys.”

Sam chuckles.  “Me 2.”

“U rly ok?”

“Need u, but dnt wnt 2 lose more kids.”

“Is probably a bust.”

“Hv to chk.”

“I no.”

“U should go.”

“Dnt wnt 2.”

Sam pictures Dean’s pout and chuckles.  “I so luv u!”

“U better.”

Sam grins.  “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam waves one more time and turns away from the window.  If he doesn’t he’ll stand there all night and nothing will get done.  He plops down on the bed and considers the situation.

He hadn’t expected to end up here when he’d decided to stay and finish High School in one place.  He’d planned on one more short stint in a Foster Home and then he’d be free to hit the road with Dean.  No more Child Services hassle and no one to answer to.  

After he’d turned eighteen though, the system had unexpectedly transferred him to a ‘temp home’ until he could graduate.  He’d texted Dean, but he’d been three states away working a Fairy infestation and Sam had refused his offer to return.  He couldn’t live with the thought that people might die because his plans had changed and he wanted Dean to rescue him. 

The first thing he did was research the history of the house.  There wasn’t much, so tapped the Foster Kid grapevine.  It turned out that there were plenty of rumors about this place.  

Each rumor involved a missing kid and the bizarre poster Sam had seen when he first entered the room.  It was said the creepy poster could either suck you into a black hole, zap you into an alternate dimension, or steal your soul.  Thanks to Dean, Sam knew enough to take these stories seriously.  

In the week between the move announcement and the actual pack up and go, Sam managed to identify three missing person reports that matched the rumors.  There were three boys who had been officially reported as runaways, but the reports just didn’t add up.  None of the guys that went missing fit the usual profile.  No known drug or alcohol problems.  No known family members or close friends the boys could have run to and not one of the three had ever been found.  

Sam could find no records in the system for any of them, no arrests, no DMV records, no credit applications and no employment history.  Nothing to show they were still around or anything to indicate they were dead.  There were all just missing. 

He pulls his lap top out of his bag and boots it up.  He clicks on the file he built for this case and reviews his notes.  

The first disappearance was back in 1976.  A guy named Michael Smith aged 17 and 9 months.  He’d been Senior Class President with a full ride academic scholarship to Kansas State and had graduated Valedictorian.  

The second guy, Gabriel Jones aged 17 and 2 months, had gone missing in 1987.  By all accounts he’d been the class clown and well liked.  He’d made good grades and had won a place at a local Design School.  Not the kind of guy who just bailed out. 

The last kid, Adam Milligan disappeared in 1994.  He’d just turned 17.  The kid had run track and set school records for the 400 and 800 meter dash.  His coaches had predicted great things for Adam and speculated that the kid had had a real shot at the Olympics.  When he’d failed to show for the State finals everyone had been shocked.  

Sam sits back and closes his eyes.  Three disappearances in under thirty years.  Not very many in the big scheme of things and it wasn’t really surprising to find that three Foster kids had bailed on this place had never been heard from again. 

He sighs and gets up.  He goes to stand in front of the poster and look it over.  There’s not much to see.  A simple black background, red border and lettering, with a large title printed at the bottom.  It reads ‘The Void’.  There are no other clues as to what the movie, book, or message happened to be.

Sam sighs.  He’d researched the poster, but found nothing that referenced this particular image.  It’s distinctive enough that is should have come up, yet there was nothing like it on the web.  Nothing he could find anyway. 

He bends to check the edges without touching the poster.  The frame is made of black painted wood.  He can’t see how the poster is attached to the wall, but there is clearly something strange about how it hangs so perfectly.  He takes a deep breath and blows against the frame.  The poster doesn’t even budge.

He moves around to the front again and studies the large blank black space the makes up most of the image.  There’s nothing remarkable about it.  He stares at it for a good five minutes and is mildly disappointed when nothing happens.

Sam eventually shrugs and turns away.  He needs to get ready for bed.  He still has school tomorrow and one last final to get through before graduation and freedom.

He yawns and heads down the hallway to the bathroom.  He’s a little nervous about sleeping in a room with a potential cursed object, but he’s got nowhere else to go.  If he takes off to see Dean he’ll probably get caught and that’s already caused enough problems for them.  

He sighs.  He can’t wait to get out of here, but if he can neutralize the poster so that no other kids get hurt or lost then this little detour will be worth it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings and Sam jumps to his feet.  He snags his backpack and beats everyone out the door.  He fumbles his phone from his pocket and sends a text to Dean.

“Done.”

“M here.”

Sam grins.  He picks up his pace and squeezes past the small groups of kids blocking the hallway.  He breaks free and shoves out the door.

The afternoon is warm and the sun bright.  He holds a hand up to shield his eyes and scans the parking lot for Dean.  He spots him across the street and waves.

Dean grins and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.  He leans back against his shiny black Impala and waits.  He looks ever inch the bad boy everyone assumes he is.  

Sam scoots across the street and drops his backpack at Dean’s feet.  He takes a second or two to look him over for any hint of pain or injury and sees none.  He sighs in relief and reaches for his lover. 

Dean grabs Sam by the hips and pulls him close.  He buries his face in Sam’s neck and takes a deep breath.  He blows it out warm and slow.

Sam shivers and wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders.  

They hold onto each other for a long peaceful moment.  

If Sam had his way he’d never let go.  “I’m glad you’re back.” 

“It’s good to see you too Sammy.”  Dean’s eyes shine and reaches up to pull Sam down for a kiss.  

Sam melts against him and answers Dean’s demanding tongue with his own.  

“Get a room!”  Someone predictably shouts a few minutes later and they reluctantly pull apart.  

Sam is flushed and hot, needy for more.

Dean chuckles.  “How much time do we have Baby?”

Sam checks his watch.  “Barely an hour.”  He frowns.  “I have to check in for diner.”

“Well…”  Dean sighs.  “It’s better then nothing.  Let’s go.”

Dean smacks Sam on the ass and hurries around the back of the car to hop into the driver’s seat.  

Sam grabs his bag and climbs into the passenger seat.  “So…”  He gives Dean an expectant look.  “Motel?”

“Nope.”  Dean shakes his head and pulls out into after school traffic.  “The only place I could afford is a Shit Hole.”

“Damn.”  Sam groans.  “I was hoping we could get naked.” 

“Glad to hear it.”  Dean wags his eyebrows.

Sam blushes, but he knows what he wants.  “Well?”

“Don’t worry.”  Dean reaches for Sam’s hand and places it high on his thigh.  “I found us a secluded place last night.”

Sam squeezes Dean’s thigh and slides his hand up to tuck it into the heat of Dean’s crotch.  

Dean groans and shifts in his seat to give Sam a little more room. 

Sam grins and leans his head back against the head rest.  He lets his legs fall open and runs a hand over the bulge in his jeans.  He’s hard as a rock.

“Fuck Sam.”  Dean growls.  “Tease.”

“Hurry up and get us there Dean.”  Sam breathes out.  “I need you.”

Dean sucks in a breath and grabs Sam’s hand.  “I took a shower before I picked you up.”  

“Ya.”  Sam turns his head to look at Dean through heavy lids.  

“Got myself all ready for you baby.”  Dean flicks a glance his way. 

Sam’s mouth falls open in shock.  “You…you…prepped?”  

Dean smirks.

“Jesus Dean.”  Sam squirms and has to press a hand down on his dick to keep it from going off.  He throws an impatient look out the window.  “How much longer?”

“Keep it in you pants Sammy.”  Dean laughs.  “Almost there.”

Sam huffs and shakes off Dean’s grip.  He turns his hand so he can palm Dean’s hard cock and gives it a few strokes.

“Jesus!”  Dean yanks Sam’s hand away.  He brings it to his mouth, kisses the back of it, and places it on his thigh safely distant.  He holds it there and takes a few deep breaths.

Sam smirks and settles for watching Dean drive.  He could push it, but it’s stupid to risk an accident.  

A few minutes later Dean pulls of the road and parks behind a grove of heavy limbed trees.  He shuts of the ignition and turns to look at Sam with hungry eyes.  He licks his lips and smirks.

Sam unlocks his seatbelt and moves to launch himself across the seat.  

“Backseat.”  Dean raises a hand and shakes his head.  “Now!”

Sam groans and scrambles out the door.  He looks over and sees Dean taking his time on the other side of the car.  He quickly heads around the hood.

Dean is standing in the sun slowly removing layer after layer of clothing.  

Sam starts in on his own layers without a word.

They’re both bare chested in seconds.  

Dean bends down to undo his boots and and when he straightens Sam takes two steps and yanks him into his arms.  

“Easy.”  Dean laughs.  “Just because you’re taller then me now doesn’t mean you can go all ‘Neanderthal’.”

“Don’t temp me.”  Sam growls.  “You have no idea how irresistible you are.”  He shifts against Dean and rubs their chests together.  

They both suck in a breath.  

“You’re so beautiful in the Sun Dean.” 

Dean blushes.  “Shut-up Sam.”  He shoves at Sam’s chest and steps away.  “Get naked.”  

Sam kicks his shoes off and shucks his jeans while Dean spreads a blanket across the backseat. 

Dean steps back and gives him the once over.  He runs a hand down Sam’s chest and wraps his hand around Sam’s straining erection.  He smirks.  “Sammy…you’ve been eating your ‘Wheaties’.”

“God!  Dean…”  Sam thrusts into Dean’s firm grip.  “Stop teasing!”  

“Backseat big boy.”  Dean orders, his voice low and rough.

Sam climbs into the Impala on shaky legs.  He plops down in the middle of the back seat and places one foot in each foot well.  He spreads his legs and leans back.  He shoots a look at Dean and strokes himself.

“Hands off!”  Dean growls.  “That’s mine.”

“Then get in here!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulls two packages out of his front pocket and tosses them to Sam.

Sam tears open the condom and slides it on his leaking cock.  He opens the lube and covers himself thoroughly.  he can’t hold back a moan.  

Dean stuffs himself into the backseat and throws a leg over Sam’s lap.  

Sam grabs Dean’s hips and tilts his head back.

Dean kneels hunched over in the confined space and thrusts his tongue into Sam’s mouth.  He kisses them both breathless.  He grips Sam’s shoulders and squirms impatiently.  “I’m ready.” 

Sam nods and takes hold of himself.  He rubs the slick tip of his cock against Dean’s entrance, but hesitates.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”  Dean pants against Sam’s neck.  He leans back and braces himself with his arms across the back of the front seat.  “Now Sammy.”

Sam carefully eases inside Dean’s heat.  He throws his head back and groans with the pleasure of it.  The tight grip is sheer bliss.

Dean sinks down slowly and seats himself with a sigh.  “Oh God…Baby…”

“Ya Dean…”  Sam spreads his legs and scoots down a little.  He adjusts Dean’s hips and pulls back.  He looks into Dean’s lust blow eyes and thrusts up.

Dean gasps and throws his head back.  He hands grip the front seat headrests.  He shuffles his feet for better balance and rocks his hips, working Sam in as deep as he can go.

“Fuck!”  Sam tries biting his tongue, but that never works.  

There’s something about these moments with Dean that make him powerless to stop the flow of pleas, demands, and needy noises that come tumbling out of his mouth.  He’s always embarrassed about it afterwards. 

“Tell me Baby…”  Dean pants and grins.  “I want to hear you.”   

Sam blushes and glares at Dean, but he can’t stop.  A moan rips from his throat and as he starts thrusting and babbling.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both clamoring noisily for release. 

Sam reaches up and pinches Dean’s nipples. 

Dean shudders and his hips stutter. 

Sam drags his nails down Dean’s chest.

Dean arches up and moans.

Sam runs his palm across the swollen tip of Dean’s cock and strokes down.  That’s all it takes.  

Dean cries out and blows his wad all over Sam’s stomach.  He sags and grips the front seat with trembling arms.  He opens his eyes and grins.

Sam looks into his lover’s green eyes and lifts him up as far the space allows.  He pulls back and slams into Dean one last time.  He sucks in breath, his thighs tense, and his balls draw up.  

“Come on Baby.”  Dean gives a smug knowing look.  He wiggles his hips and Sam loses it with a long breathless moan.

Sam collapses back into the seat and reaches for Dean.  

Dean shakes his head.  “Towel.”

Sam frowns and looks around.  He spots a small towel folded neatly on the floor.  He snags it and hands it to Dean.  

Dean lifts his hips and lets Sam slide out.  

Sam scoots back and takes care of the condom.

Dean uses the towel to clean them up and sets it on the floor.  He takes the used condom from Sam and places it carefully on top. 

Sam chuckles.

“Hey.”  Dean swats Sam on the arm.  “No jizz stains in my Baby’s upholstery.”

Sam grins and scoots along the seat until his back rests against the door.  He pulls Dean close and settles him between his thighs.  He covers them with the blanket and checks his watch.

“How much longer?”  Dean nuzzles Sam’s chest and snuggles in.

“Twenty-three minutes.”  Sam sighs.  “I love you.”

Dean sighs, but Sam can feel him tense up.  

“What?”  Sam squeezes Dean’s bare shoulders.  

“It’s just…”  Dean frowns against Sam’s skin.  “Is this really what you want Sammy?”

“Yes Dean.”  Sam says evenly.  They’ve had this conversation before and now that his graduation is imminent it’s no surprise Dean is worrying again.

“No Sam.”  Dean sniffs.  “You can be…do…anything you want.  Go to college and be someone.”

“I am someone.”  Sam insists.

“I mean have a life.”  Dean growls.  “White picket fence…2.5 kids…a dog.”  He clenches a fist and thumps Sam’s chest.  “I want you to be happy.”

“Dean…”  Sam lifts Dean’s chin.  “Being with you makes me happy.  Hunting things…Saving people is what you do and soon it will be what we do.”  He kisses him softly.  “I want a life with you…a partnership.  I love you.  I have since the moment we met.  I can’t explain it and it doesn’t matter.  You’re it for me.”

Dean is quiet for a long moment before he snorts.  “You tried to brain me with a baseball bat the first moment we met.”

Sam barks a laugh.  “You broke into my room!”

“I was trying to save lives!”  

“I know.”  Sam kisses him.  

“Thanks for believing me.”  Dean says softly.  “No one has ever trusted me like that before.  Instantly…like you did.”

“How could I not?”  Sam smiles and touches Dean’s cheek.  “You were a totally epic…bad boy Hero.”

Dean snorts.  

“You were also honest and sincere.”  Sam explains.  “You were there to save strangers because they needed saving.”  He sighs and holds Dean tight.  “A lot of people have claimed they wanted to save me.  From my Shitty parents, from the system, from bullies, but no one ever really tried or meant it.” 

“Sam…” 

“Not like you did.”  Sam whispers.  “Thanks for saving me Dean.”

“You saved me too Sammy.”  

Sam smacks him on the ass.  “You almost didn’t let me.” 

“You’d already done…seen…too much Sam.”  Dean ignores the reprimand.  “I never should have let you…”

“What?”  Sam frowns.  “In on the big secret?  

“Hunting is hard…bloody…deadly.  I…”  Dean heaves a sigh.  “I shouldn’t have let you…”

“Care?”  Sam pushes Dean up and looks into his eyes.  “For you?”

Dean nods.  “No one ever cared about me.”  He says in a rush.  His eyes shine and he blinks.  “Dad was…”  He shakes his head.  “Shit.  You’ve probably heard enough about him by now.”

Sam nods.  Dean’s Dad had been a hard man.  Not evil, just cold, distant.

“I’d been on my own for a long time and…”  Dean licks his lips.  “When you trusted me like that?  I mean I never would have got those kids out if you hadn’t and then…”  He shakes his head.  “You tried to bust down my door to give me First Aid…I just.  Wow.”  He smiles sheepishly.  “I fell hard Sammy and I don’t want you to think you have to stick with me because I need you so much.”

“Dean?”  Sam pulls Dean back down and holds him tight.

“Ya?”

“Do you think I’m smart…capable?”

Dean snorts.  “Duh Sam.”  

“Then let me love you like I want to.  Like you deserve.”  Sam growls.  “All you have to do is be you…and keep loving me back.”

Dean blows out a breath. “Simply as that?”

“Yep.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam groans.  His head feels like it’s going to split open.  He reaches up and rubs his face. 

“Well…‘Sleeping Beauty’ awakens.”  A voice says.  It’s too loud and highly obnoxious.  “Lucky us!”  

Sam cracks open an eye and blinks in the near darkness.  “Where am I?”    

“Bummer.”  The too loud voice bemoans.  “That was soooo…predictable.”

Sam frowns.  He struggles to sit up.  He senses movement on his right and jerks away.  

“Easy.”  Another voice says.  This one is calm and even.  “Let me help you.”  

Sam head is pounding and he’s in no shape to resist.  Hands slip under his arms and help him to sit up.  They are warm and gentle.  

“Thanks.”  Sam breathes out.  He clenches his eyes shut against the throbbing ache.  Apparently getting sucked into an evil poster was a head splitting experience.   

“No problem.”  The calm voice says.  

Sam slowly eases his head back against the wall.  He takes a deep breath and tries to relax his shoulders.  The tension ebbs and that helps his head a little.    

“The headache will pass.”  The calm voice notes.  “Trust me.”

“Ok.”  Sam opens his eyes.  

The kid that helped him is wearing torn jeans and a faded flannel over a black T-shirt.  His artful ‘bed head’ makes him look painfully young.  His youth and the 90’s grunge give him away.  

Sam sighs and gives the kid a relieved smile.  At least he’s in the right place.  “Adam…right?”

Adam’s eyes fly wide in alarm.  He scrambles backward and onto his feet.  He bends and snatches something into his arms and holds it protectively against his chest.  He takes a few steps back and presses against the far wall.  

“Adam?”  Sam frowns.  He hadn’t meant to freak the poor kid out.  “Sorry…I…”  

“Adam...”  A tight voice calls softly from the shadows.  “It’s okay.  Just stay back and keep Rebel up and out of the way.”  

Sam whips his head toward the voice and immediately regrets it.  His stomach clenches and he doubles over.  He almost loses his diner all over the shiny black floor.  He gulps and manages to hold it back.  

“Just breathe.”  Adam says with sympathy.  

“Adam!”  The tight voice snaps.

“Sorry…”  Adam sighs.  “But…he’s one of us.  Isn’t he?”

“We don’t know that yet.”  The tight voice notes.  “It’s better to keep our distance for now.”

The small bundle Adam is holding starts to squirm and whimper.  He relaxes his grip and turns the bundle around.  The bundle raises its head and stares at Sam from across the room.   

Sam blinks in surprise.  He hadn’t known there was a puppy.  He can’t imagine how the poor thing ended up here.   

“I didn’t mean to…”  Sam smiles and forces himself to sit up.  “Scare you.”  

Adam frowns.

Sam shrugs and slowly surveys the rest of the room.  There’s just enough light to see, but no obvious source.  It surreal.  

To Adam’s left there is a tall lean guy with one leg bent at the knee and his foot planted on the wall.  His arms are crossed over a plain white T-shirt.  He has dark black hair and the beginnings of a mustache.  

“Michael…”  Sam takes a steadying breath.  “I’m not here to hurt anyone.”  

Michael, who somehow appears older then Sam knows him to be, looks unconvinced. 

“I’m here to help.”  Sam insists.  “I swear.”  

Michael’s leaning causally against the wall, yet he’s tightly controlled and utterly focused on Sam.  He watches Sam with piercing intelligent eyes.  It’s unnerving.  

“Ooookay...”   The too loud voice snarks and steps into view.  “Who might you be cutie?”  

Sam winces at the high volume.  “Gabriel I presume?”  

“The one and only.”  Gabriel grins.  He spreads his arms out and does a turn.  “Like what you see?  Big boy?”

“Uhh…”  Sam blinks and takes in the full view.  

Gabriel is sporting a large white shirt that reads ‘Chose Me’ in giant block letters.  He’s wearing acid washed jeans and bright pink high tops with neon green laces.  A dozen thin metals bracelets rattle on his arm.       

“Does George Michael know you worship at his alter?”  Sam teases.  

“Damn right!”  Gabriel grins.  “Wham! is totally awesome and this my friend…”  He waves a hand at himself.  “Is perfection…in the finest fashion of course.”

Adam snorts.

Michael shakes his head, but doesn’t take his eyes off Sam.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”  Sam grins back.  He can only imagine what Dean will have to say about Gabriel and his day-glo outfit.  

Gabriel winks.  He’s shorter than the other two and not as classically handsome, but he makes up for it in both his animated expressions and lighthearted air. 

“So…where are we?”  Sam asks the obvious question.  

“Duh.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes.  “Neverland.”  

“Gabe…”  Michael heaves a sigh.  “Settle down.”  

Gabriel grumbles under his breath, but comes to a stop.  He leans against the side wall, fidgets with his bracelets, and shuffles his feet.  Restless energy rolls off him in waves.  

Sam shoots Michael a grateful smile.  Gabriel’s pacing was making his head swim.  He licks his lips and swallows.  He’s starting to feel slightly better.

“Then you must be the ‘Lost Boys’.”  Sam points at Michael.  “You went missing in 1976.”  He points at Gabriel.  “You in 1987.”  He points at Adam.  “And you…”

“In 1994.”  Adam whispers.  “Who are you?”

“Sam Wesson.”    

“What year is it?”  Michael asks.

“2001.”

“Holy Shit!”  Adam shakes his head.  “No way.  There’s no way it’s been that long.”

“I’m sorry Adam.”  Sam genuinely is.  He can only imagine what it must have been like to be stuck here all this time.  “It’s 2001…or at least it was a minute ago.” 

Michael shoves off the wall.  He takes two strides, drops into a crouch in front of Sam, and leans into his personal space.  He squints at Sam.

Sam barely avoids flinching. 

“How do you know about us?”  Michael demands.  “How did you get here?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam refuses to shrink under the steely gaze, so he takes a page from Dean and goes for cocky.  He straightens his shoulders, reaches out and gives Michael’s shoulder a non-too-gentle shove back.  

“Dude!”  Sam grouses.  “Personal space.”  

Michael tilts back on his heels, but he doesn’t give an inch.  

Sam crosses his arms and waits.  

This isn’t his first confrontation.  In Foster Care confrontations of one kind or another are common place.  He can handle himself, but with this nauseating headache he’d rather not have to.  

Michael stares at him for a long moment.  Eventually he sighs and drops down onto the floor.  He crosses his legs and motions for Adam and Gabriel to join him.  

Adam moves forward and reluctantly takes a seat, noticeably far from Sam and slightly behind Michael.  He cradles the oddly silent puppy in his lap.  They both stare at Sam with open suspicion.  

Gabriel is obviously less concerned.  He shrugs and plops down with a sigh.  He gives Sam an expectant look.  

Sam pulls his legs up and pushes himself into a more comfortable position.  

“Okay…‘Dude’.”  Michael deadpans.  “Talk.”

Sam frowns.  “So suddenly I’m cool?”

“If you were here to hurt us you would have done it already.”  Michael shrugs.  “Plus there are more of us and we can take you.”

Sam snorts.

“Hey…I’m a lover not a fighter.”  Gabriel waves a hand.  “If there’s a throw down count me out.”

“No problem.”  Michael says dryly.

Sam chuckles.  “Okay.”  He says.  “I’m a Hunter.”  

“A Hunter of what?”  Michael asks.

“Supernatural things.”

“Like monsters?”  Adam wants to know.  “Ghosts and Shit?”

Sam nods.  

Michael considers this.  “You’re just a kid.”  

“I’m old enough.”  Sam defensively.  He’s tired of being judged for his youth.  “Dean…my partner…he’s been Hunting all his life.”

Michael raises a skeptical brow.  

“He saved my life.”  Sam declares proudly.  “And now he’s going to get us out of here.”

“How?”  Michael asks bluntly.  

Sam blushes.  “I don’t know yet.”

“He doesn’t know you’re here.”  Michael gives him a knowing look.  “Does he?”

“Not yet.”  Sam admits.  

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  Gabriel huffs and leans back on his hands.  

“He’ll figure it out.”  Sam insists.  “Dean is brilliant.”

“Whatever man.”  Adam grouses and ducks his head.  He hunches over and runs a hand over the puppy.  

“Enough Adam.”  Michael sighs.  He rubs his mustache and studies Sam.  “How did you get in here?”

“Same way you did.”  Sam shrugs.  “I was checking out that creepy poster…‘The Void’ and something moved inside the black background.”  

Michael frowns and nods.  

“I couldn’t really tell what it was.”  Sam shrugs.  “I actually thought it was you for a second…”  He nods at Michael.  “When I took a closer look it went solid black again.”

“Did you touch it?”  Michael asks.  “The poster?”

“No.”  Sam replies.  “Dean thought it might be cursed so…no touching.”

“Explain.”  Michael says.  

Sam sucks in a breath.  “A cursed object is cursed…”

“Obviously.”  Gabriel snorts.  

“Gabe.”  Michael warns.

Sam rolls his eyes.  “By a Witch or Shaman or some Asshole who wants to get even with someone or just cause trouble.”  He runs a hand through his hair and sighs.  “The bad guy curses an everyday object and leaves it for their victim to find or use and then whatever curse they laid on it activates.”

“You’re talking magic?”  Gabriel sits up.  “Like magic with a capital ‘M’?”

“Yes.”  Sam gives his audience a confident smile.    

“Bull Shit!”  Adam crosses his arms and glares at Sam.  The puppy in his lap growls its support.  

“Why?”  Sam asks, genuinely curious.  

“Because there’s no such thing as Magic.”  Adam waves a hand.  “This whole Craptastic place is just in our minds or something.”

“You think we’re all just nuts?”  Sam asks.

Adam shrugs.  

“We’re not crazy.”  Sam tells them.  “This is real.”

Adam huffs and starts picking at his worn track shoes.  “I’m locked in some nut ward right now.”  He cuddles the puppy close.  “I know it.”  

Sam leans forward.  “I didn’t believe in Magic either at first.” 

Adam looks up with doubt filled eyes. 

“There are a gazillion things I didn’t know were real before I met Dean.”  Sam says truthfully.  “But I’ve seen a lot of things since then and trust me there are some days I wish I still didn’t know about most of it.”

“Ignorance is bliss.”  Gabriel says softly.  

“Ya.”  Sam smiles at him.  “Dean says that’s why people turn a blind eye when they see or think they see something Supernatural.”

“It’s easier to pretend none of it is real.”  Michael agrees.

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “You believe in magic?” 

“I kind of have to now.  Don’t I?”  Michael spares him a fleeting grin.  “So if you didn’t touch the poster…”  He glances at Adam and Gabriel.  “Like we did.  How did you end up here?”

“I think I was pushed.”  Sam thinks about it again and nods.  “Something in the poster caught my eye and I was standing right in front of it when…I thought I heard a noise and…”  He frowns.  “Ya…definitely pushed.”

Michael blinks and stares at him hard.  “Do you know who did it?”

“No.”  Sam huffs.

“Is the poster still in ‘Keller’s Orphan Home’?”  Michael asks.  “Second room on the second floor on the right?”

“Yes.”  Sam frowns.  “It’s called a ‘Transitional Home’ now, but Mrs. Keller still owns it.”

Michael’s eyes narrow.  “Does her retard kid…Brent…still live here?”  

Sam winces.  He hasn’t heard that term in a long time.  He forgotten how offal it sounds.

“Hey…”  Adam bumps his shoulder against Michael’s.  “We’re ‘Politically Correct’ now.  Remember?”

“I’d worry about that if I thought that Son-of-a-Bitch was for real.”  Michael growls.  

Sam is totally shocked.  “You think he’s faking it?” 


	7. Chapter 7

Michael jumps to his feet and starts pacing.  

“Brent was there when I moved in.”  Adam turns and watches Michael move around the room.  “I didn’t like him.  Weird vibe.”

“Me too.”  Gabriel admits.  “I remember Brent made a point of showing me the poster like he was really proud of it.”  He looks at Sam.  “I hated it.  It totally clashed with my style.”

“Mrs. Keller made you leave it up though.  Right?”  Sam asks. 

Adam and Gabriel nod.  

“Because Brent likes it.”  Sam notes.  “She told me the same thing and the other kids told me that the house never changes because he gets upset when it does.”

“Brent will throw a Shit Fit.”  Adam agrees.  “I saw him do it once when his Mom had to throw out a broken down couch.”  He shudders.  “It was terrifying.  I never touched anything in the house after that.”

“What makes you think it was Brent who pushed me?”  Sam asks Michael.  “How come he didn’t push you guys?”  

“I don’t know it was him.”  Michael clenches his fists while he paces.  “But someone had to have tossed Rebel in here.”  

Sam looks at the puppy and frowns.  “Maybe he was testing the curse.”  He suggests.  “I threw a baseball at the poster and it didn’t got through.”

“Maybe it only works on live things.”  Adam says.

Michael frowns, but nods.  “Both Brent and the poster were there when I moved in.”  He looks at Sam.  “I saw the same things you did in the poster’s background and…”  He shakes his head in disgust.  “I laid my hand right on it.”  

Gabriel shakes his head.  “We all fell for it.”  

“Why would Brent do it?”  Adam asks.  “Send us here?”

“Ya?”  Gabriel pipes up.  “What’s the point?”

Michael stops pacing and looks down at them.  “Because we were getting out of here.”  He nods like he’s come to a conclusion.  “All of us.  I was on my way to College.  Gabe just got picked up at that Design School and Adam…”  He smiles briefly.  “Would have beaten that State record.”

Adam blushes and Gabriel claps him on the back with a proud grin.  

“Success?”  Sam shrugs.  It makes just as much sense as anything.  “That’s what you all have in common?”

“What about you?”  Gabriel asks.  “You’re a smart guy.  You must have had big plans?”

“Dean.”  Sam says simply.  

Since the moment he laid eyes on his gorgeous green-eyed savior.  He’d go anywhere and do anything with Dean.  He’s all Sam’s ever wanted.  No question.  

“What were you going to do?”  Adam asks.

“Hit the road.”  Sam grins.

“And do what?”  Gabriel asks.

“Hunt things…save people.”  Sam flashes a grin.  

“Supernatural bad guys.”  Adam scoffs.

“It’s important.”  Sam says defensively. 

“Of course it is.”  Michael pokes Adam with the toe of his shoe.  “No one said it wasn’t.”  

“Happiness.”  Gabriel blurts.  “That’s the connection.”  He looks at them.  “I was happy.  So were Michael and Adam.”  He turns to Sam.  “You’re happy too.  Right?”

“Yes.”  Sam nods.  “Very.”  

“Then there you go.”  Gabriel announces.  “Think about it.  How many of the guys that come through here are happy?  Or even have a plan for their future?”

“Okay.”  Michael rolls his shoulders and sits back down.  “I caught Brent going through my stuff when I first moved in and I’m pretty sure he stole a few things from some of the other guys.”  He grimaces.  “Nobody wanted to tell his Mom because they all thought he really was…slow.”  

Sam frowns.  “But you didn’t?”  He doesn’t get it.  Faking a disability makes no sense.  

“I didn’t really know.”  Michael tells them.  “But after I busted him he stayed away.”  He snorts.  “Now that I think about though…he he wasn’t very good at playing the part.” 

“I know what you mean.”  Gabriel leans forward.  “I always thought he had something up his sleeve.  Like he was laughing at everyone.”  He shrugs.  “Or maybe it was just laughing at me.  I can’t imagine why.”

Michael rolls his eyes and winks at Sam.

Sam covers a grin.   

“So acting like ‘Rain Man’ was his private little joke?”  Adam scowls.  “He’s like fifty now.  He’s pretended to be ‘special needs’ all this time?  What the Hell?”

“Maybe he didn’t want to give up Mommy’s attention?”  Gabriel offers.  “Mrs. Keller always treated him like her ‘special little boy’.”  He shivers.  “Kind of twisted if you ask me.”

“So Brent’s either Norman Bates or just a jealous manipulative emotionally stunted prick.”  Michael concludes.  

“Either way.”  Adam heaves a sigh.  “He Fucked us all over.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam checks his phone out of habit, but it’s still dead.  He leans back against the black wall and stares at the black ceiling.  He has no idea how long he’s been here.  Time has no meaning in a room that never changes.  

He sighs.  At least in the ‘void’ or wherever they are their bodies seem to be stuck in their current state.  No one gets hungry or tired or needs to use the bathroom.  That’s a small gift. 

“How did he save your life?”  Michael asks out of nowhere.  “Figuratively or literally?”

Sam frowns.  “Dean?”

“Yes.”  

“Literally.”  Sam says.  

“How?”

Sam heaves a sigh.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’d rather not.”  Michael reassures.

“No.”  Sam shakes his head.  “I just don’t like thinking about my life before Dean.” 

Michael gives him an understanding nod.

Sam blows out a breath.  “I was living in one of those big group homes.”

Michael grimaces.  

“So you’ve been there?”

Michael nods.  “I spent time in one or two.”

“They suck.”  Sam says.  “I used to get into a lot of fights so I guess they thought I was violent or something.”

“What did you fight about?”  Adam wants to know.

“Self-defense mostly, but I don’t like bullies and…”  Sam shrugs.  “There are plenty of bullies in the system.”

Gabriel sighs.  “Too true.”

“I’d been there about a year when some Emo Wiccan want-to-be moved in and weird Shit started to happen.”

“Like what?”  Gabriel leans forward.

“People falling down the stairs…water in the shower going boiling hot on you…noises at night…things going missing.”

“Magic?”  Michael frowns.

“Some real magic.”  Sam tells him.  “But, mostly the rest was just Bull Shit teenage pranks.  I didn’t think it was a big deal, but I didn’t know about the fires.”

Michael shakes his head.  “Was he setting little fires here and there?”

“Like a regular Pyromaniac.”  Sam agrees.  “His little obsession led him to a spell to conjure up a Fire Demon.”

“A Demon?”  Adam snorts.  “Really?”

“Ya.”  Sam replies.  “Anyway the Demon should have been one of those…one time good deals…but it liked being lose I guess and it started following the kid around.”  

Gabriel huffs.  “What an idiot.”

“I know.  Right?”  

“What happened?”  Michael prods.  “Was Dean Hunting for this guy?”

“Ya.”  Sam grins proudly.  “Dean caught the pattern and was coming after him to kill the Demon.”

“Just like that?”  Adam frowns.  “How did he know?”

“There are signs.”  Sam shrugs.  “Supernatural signs that tell you something Demon is going on.”

“Wow.”  Adam looks suitably impressed.

“So this guy ends up at your place?”  Gabriel asks.

Sam snorts.  “The little Shit wasn’t there for a full week before things started to catch on fire.”  He sighs.  “Just small things at first, but something was definitely going on.”  He leans forward.  “That night Dean broke in and confronted the guy the place went up in flames and we had to evacuate everyone.”

Adam’s eyes go wide.  “Was anyone hurt?”

“Nope.”  Sam says.  “Dean had to kick that kid’s ass though.  Stupid brat wouldn’t listen.”  

“What about the Demon?”  Adam asks.

“Dean sent the Demon back to Hell.”

“How?”  Michael wants to know.

“An Exorcism.”  Sam says matter-of-fact.  

“Then what?”  Adam is sitting on the edge of his seat.  The puppy clutched against his chest.

“By the time Dean got rid of the Demon, the whole building was on fire.  Most of the kids were already out, but we had to go back in for a couple of the guys who got stuck on the third floor.”  

“You could have been killed.”  Gabriel whispers.  

“Ya.  The flames were pretty high by then.”  Sam rubs his head ruefully.  “I lost a big chunk of my hair, but Dean got the worst of it.  His shoulders and hands were burned.” 

Michael huffs and shakes his head.

Sam shrugs.  “We couldn’t leave those kids in there.”  He grins.  “Dean was so amazing.  He got us all to the roof and we jumped onto the garage below.”

“Cool.”  Adam says, clearly in awe.

“I was scared Shitless!”  Sam laughs.  “But we made it.”

“And the rest is history?”  Michael raises an eyebrow.

Sam chuckles and nods.

“Love at first rescue?”  Gabriel teases.  “I’m so jealous.”

“There was some reluctance on Dean’s part.”  Sam gloats.  “But he came around.”

“Oooh…”  Gabriel grins and rubs his palms together.  “I sense a juicy story.  Do tell.”

Sam waves him off.  “You don’t want to hear all that.”

“Of course we do.”  Michael says.  

Sam shoots him a surprised look. 

“We may be in some sort of physical stasis.”  Michael says.  “But our brains still need nourishment.”

Gabriel nods.  “By now we know everything there is to know about each other.”

“Ya.”  Adam grins.  “Talk about TMI.”

“We need new stories now!”  Gabriel prompts.

“Okay.”  Sam laughs and settles in.  “But I warn you…Dean is my favorite subject so tell when you’ve had enough.”

“Will do.”  Michael smirks.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

“So Dean says ‘Better luck next time Assface!’.”

They burst into laughs and Sam can’t stop grinning.  

Sam is about to launch into yet another road trip story when Adam interrupts.

“Wait guys…”  Adam nods toward the black wall that they’ve all passed through.  “Do you see that?”

“Ya.”  Sam gets up and move closer to the side wall.     

“What is it?”  Gabriel asks.

“It looks like…”  Sam frowns.  “Light?”

“It’s getting bigger.”  Michael observes.

They step back and watch as the pinpoint of light expands then contracts and expands again.  It gets slightly larger each time.   

Sam bends down as close to the wall as he dares and shouts through the tiny opening.  “DEAN!”

The light abruptly disappears.

“NO!”  Sam shouts.  He reaches out to pound on the wall, but someone snags his wrist.  He jerks his hand up.   

“Don’t.”  Michael warns.  “We don’t know what it might do.”

Sam flushes and nods.  “Thanks.”  He should have known better.  Dean would have kicked his ass. 

“Was that your Dean?”  Gabriel asks.  

“Yes.”  Sam replies with total confidence.  It couldn’t be anyone else.  “He’s trying to break through.”

Seconds another pinpoint of light appears and gets steadily bigger.   

“Sammy?!”  Dean’s voice sounds far away and muffled, but it’s the most beautiful thing Sam has ever heard.   

“DEAN!”  Sam shouts with all he has and falls to his knees.  “WE’RE IN HERE!”  

“SAMMY!”  Dean’s voice is stronger and the light brightens and enlarges.  “GIVE ME A HAND!”  

Sam immediately plunges his fingers through the small opening and into the light.  His hands brush strong familiar fingers and an electric thrill races up his spine.  

“Dean!”  Sam gasps.  He can’t help himself.  He grips the strangely spongy materiel, leans back, and yanks at the stubborn blackness.  

Michael drops to his knees and grabs the opposite side.  There’s barely enough room for so many hands, but the gap widens.

“Holy Shit!”  Adam shouts from behind Sam’s shoulder.  Rebel barks in excitement.   

“Gabriel…”  Sam yells.  “See if you can help with the bottom.”

“Oh you know I can!”  Gabriel hoots and shoves his way in to grab the lower edge.  He struggles to push the blackness down and gets nowhere.  “It won’t budge.”  

“Then help at the top!”  Sam tells him.

Gabriel hops to his feet and moves toward Michael’s side of the gap.  He fits his hands in the limited space and pushes up like he’s opening a window.

“It’s moving.”  Sam grins.  “Adam…get ready.  You and Rebel go first.”

The gap opens slowly but steadily.  The brightness fades a little and Sam can see through to the other side.  He doesn’t recognize the room beyond, but the black t-shirt, six-pack abs, and faded jeans hung low on narrow hips are more than familiar. 

Sam grins. 

“Adam…”  Michael pants with effort.  “Try to get through.”

Adam hesitates.

“Move your skinny ass!”  Gabriel growls.  

Adam jumps and flushes.  He takes a deep breath and shoves his way between Sam and Gabriel.  He stuffs Rebel through the hole then lifts a leg and pokes a foot into the space beyond.  He bends in half and just barely squeezes through.

“Thank God.”  Michael grins in relief.  

“Hey kid.”  Sam hears Dean call out.

Sam can’t stop grinning.  He knew Dean would come for him.  He knew it.

Adam is back quickly.  He works his hands into an open spot and pushes up.  

The hole in the wall stretches, but the tension increases.      

Sam grimaces and shakes sweaty bangs out of his face.  He shoots Michael a look.  

Michael looks strained, but calm and focused.  “Everybody needs to pull at once.” 

Sam nods.  “On three.”

“Gabe!”  Michael calls out.  “Get ready.”  

“Okay.”  Sam shifts his grip.  “Here we go.  One…two…three!”  

The opening surges wide.  

“Go Gabe!”  Michael shouts.  

Gabriel drops his hand holds on the opening and dives through the newly enlarged space.  He’s back in an instant to take hold of the edge near Sam’s hands.  He pulls, but the space is already shrinking back down.

Sam looks at Michael.  “You ready?”

“No Sam.”  Michael shakes his head.  “You go.  On three.  One…”

Sam doesn’t argue and on the count of three he throws a leg over the bottom edge and wiggles his way out of the dark room.  He turns and grabs hold of the edge on Michael’s side.  

“Come on everyone…again!”  Sam shouts.  “One…two…three!”  

The black stretches open one more time and Michael shoves through.  He lands on the floor at their feet and crouches down out of the way.  

“Okay.”  Dean winks at Sam.  “We’re going to let go.  Ready?  Now!”

Everyone let’s go at once and the black materiel closes with a snap.  

“Get back!”  Dean throws his arms out and shoves Adam and Gabriel back from the wall.  

Sam grabs Michael’s hand and yanks him to safety just as the poster bursts into flames.  In seconds it’s fully engulfed in bright Orange.  The dark red letters that read ‘The Void’ flare briefly and then dissolve into grey ash.   

“Fuck ya!”  Adam crows.  Rebel barks in excited agreement.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam blows out a relieved breath and turns to Dean.  

Dean grins, takes a wobbly step toward him, and promptly collapses.  

“Dean!”  Sam wraps his arms around his lover and eases them to the floor.  “Dean?  Baby…”  He cradles Dean in his lap and taps his cheek.  “Come on.  Talk to me.”

Dean flutters his ridiculously long lashes and blinks up at Sam.  “Sammy?”

“Holy crap Dean!”  Sam blows out a breath.  “You scared the Shit out of me!”  

Dean sighs and gives Sam an exhausted smile.  “Love you too Baby.”  

Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean groans and tries to push himself up on shaky arms.   

Sam shoves him back down and gives him a once over.  There’s nothing broken or bleeding, but Dean is too pale and there are dark bags under his eyes.    

“You haven’t been sleeping have you?”  Sam accuses.  “Or eating properly?”  He sucks in a breath.  “What the Hell Dean?!”

“Had to find you.”  Dean says simply. 

Sam forces himself to relax.  Being angry at Dean for not taking care of himself is something he’d been forced to put up with when they were apart, but not anymore.  Taking care of Dean is a burden he’ll gladly shoulder from here on out.

“Couldn’t leave you there Sammy.”  Dean mummers.  “I’ll be fine…just give me a minute.”   

“How long was I gone?”  Sam frowns.  Judging by Dean’s state he’s been gone longer then he would have guessed.

Dean sighs.  “You missed your graduation.”  

Sam grimaces.  “I don’t know why it was so important.  It seems stupid now to stick around just for that.”

“Not stupid.”  Dean says.  “You just wanted that last piece of normal.”  He wags his eyebrows.  “I’m bummed I didn’t have a chance to get my hands under your robe.”

“Perv.”  Sam blushes.  

Dean chuckles. 

“How long was I gone Dean?”    

“Too Damn long.”  

Sam raises and eyebrow. 

“Eleven days…4 hours.” 

Sam shakes his head.  “It only felt like a couple of hours.”  He sighs and looks down at Dean.  “I didn’t touch the poster.  I swear.” 

“I know.”  Dean scowls.  “I saw that fucker push you.”

“Ya?”

“I was just checking on you.”  Dean confesses.  “I know you can handle yourself Sam and I trust you to do that.”  He insists.  “I just came by…you know.”

“Dean…”  Sam smiles.  “I’m glad you did.”  

“Sorry it took so long.”  Dean apologizes.  “I had to sneak into your room and cut a whole section of wall out to get the poster down safely.  I brought it here and worked every counter curse I know, but curses are tough to break.”

Sam sighs and casts a glance around the unfamiliar space.  They’re in the living room of some rundown house, but there are lights on and it’s warm.  “Is it safe here?”  

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “We’re good here for a while.  I stocked the place up enough for everyone.  Sleeping bags…food for a couple of weeks.”

“You knew we’d be in there too?”  Michael raises an eyebrow.

Dean smirks.  “Where else would you be?” 

Sam runs his hand through Dean’s hair and cups his stubble covered cheek.  He bends down and presses his lips against Dean’s in a gentle kiss.  “Thanks for the rescue Baby.”

Dean grins and pulls Sam down for another kiss. 

Michael clears his throat.  

Sam sits up and sighs.  

Michael grins.  “Thank you for setting us free Dean.”

“Nice moves Hero.”  Gabriel calls out. 

“Ya.”  Adams adds shyly.  “Thanks Dean.” 

Dean sits up a little and shoots them a weak smile.  “No problem.” 

“I think we’ll check the place out.”  Michael motions for Gabriel and Adam to follow.   

“Just don’t go into the basement.”  Dean smirks.  “I’ve got that Asshole secured down there.”  

“That Son-of-a-Bitch is here?”  Michael clenches his fists.    

“Stand down Tiger.”  Gabriel thumps Michael on the back and steers him toward what looks like the kitchen.  “There will be plenty of time to deal with that Asshole later.  Food first.”

“I’m starving.”  Adam pipes up and gets to his feet.  He carries the now sleeping puppy like a football.  “Then a nap.  Rebel is done in.”      

“Me too.”  Dean yawns.  He turns, snuggles his face into Sam’s belly, and flings an arm around his waist.  “Just one more minute Sammy.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Sam pulls Dean up close and wraps his arms around him.  “I’m not ready to let you go just yet.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Come on Dean.”  Sam shifts his lap.  “I can’t sit here any longer.  Sorry.”

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean yawns.  “Let’s get showered up and climb into a sleeping bag.”

“Sounds good.”  Sam chuckles and unfolds his stiff legs.  He helps Dean to his feet.

The house is quiet as they make their way upstairs.  

Dean steers them into the bathroom.

Sam turns on the water and they both get undressed.  He steps under the spray and reaches a hand out to steady Dean who’s dead on his feet.   

He lathers up a washrag and scrubs them both down.  He frowns as he runs the cloth over Dean’s ribs.  They’re far to prominent. 

“You need to take better care of yourself.”  Sam scolds.

“I’m sorry Sammy.”  Dean mumbles.  He’s pliant and limp, tucked up against Sam’s side.  “You can kick my ass later.”

Sam chuckles.  “I just want you healthy.”

“Then don’t disappear on me.”  Dean grouses. 

“I’ll try not to baby.”

Sam gets them both out of the shower and quickly dried off.  He sneaks them across the hall in towels and tucks a naked Dean into the waiting sleeping bags.  He smiles when he sees there are two of them zipped together.  

He grins.  Clearly his lover was as confident he was that he’d find him.  He kisses Dean softly on the forehead.

Dean’s already snoring.  

Sam slips out of the room and heads to the end of the hall.  He quietly opens the door and peaks in.  

Adam is curled up in a tight ball.  His knees drawn up to his chest with the sleeping bag is tucked high against his neck.  He looks peaceful enough. 

Rebel perks up and cracks an eye at Sam.  She snuffles and yawns wide before tucking herself back into a nest she’s made of Adam’s shirts. 

Sam grins.  She’s too cute.  He still doesn’t have any idea what kind of dog she it, but there will be time to find that out later.  For now its good that they’re both comfortable.  

He closes the door and peaks into the next room.  Gabriel is sprawled out face down on the floor.  The sleeping bag and cheap pillows Dean bought for everyone are in total disarray.  He has one bare foot sticking out from under the covers and it twitches.  He snorts and huffs in his sleep.

Sam smothers a chuckle and moves on.  

The door to Michael’s is open.

“Can’t sleep?”  Sam pushes the door open and leans on the door frame. 

“I haven’t slept in 25 years.”  Michael is leaning up agains the back wall.  He cracks a fleeting smile.  “I’m out of practice.” 

“You’ll figure it out.”  Sam chuckles softly.  

Michael sighs.  “I’ve…we’ve missed so much.”

“You’ll be okay.”  Sam reassures.  “You guys are obviously smart, capable…resilient.  You’ll be fine.”

Michael nods.  “Will you leave now?  With Dean.”  

“We had big plans, but…”  Sam shrugs.  “They can wait.” 

“Thanks.”  Michael looks relieved.  “I worried I won’t be able to help Gabe and Adam as much as you can.”

“We’ll get you set-up before we take off.”  Sam promises.  “Dean’s good at fake ID’s and stuff.”

“Has he been a criminal long?”  Michael teases.

“All his life.”  Sam grins.  “But in his defense his…criminal…activities go to support Hunting.”  

“Why does he do it?”  Michael asks.  

“Besides saving people?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.”  Michael chuckles.  

“His Mom was killed by a Demon when he was just kid.”

“Shit.”

“Ya.”  Sam grimaces and changes the subject.  “So…are you worried about the Asshole in the basement?”

“Not really.”  Michael grimaces.  “I was angry enough to punch him in the face earlier, but now…”  He sighs.  “I’m just…I don’t know.” 

“Well, he’s not going anywhere.”  Sam says.  “Dean will take you down there in the morning if you want.”

Michael gives him a look.  “I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay.”  Sam takes a few steps into the room and hands Michael the beat up old book he fished out of his duffle.  “I brought you something.”  He shrugs.  “I thought you might have a hard time sleeping and this is an easy read.”

“He looks like he’s holding a wand.”  Michael examines the cover.  “Is it about magic?”

“Sort of.”  Sam chuckles.  “It’s not about real magic, but its a fun story anyway.”

Michael nods. 

Sam smiles.  “Have a good night Michael.”

“Sam…?”  Michael calls after him.  “Thanks man.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam eases out from under Dean’s arm.  He rather lay here all day, but his bladder and stomach have other plans.  He snags a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and moves quietly out of the room.  He dresses in the bathroom, stretches, yawns, and pads to the kitchen in bare feet.  

Sam smells coffee and grins as he steps into the room.  “Thanks for the coffee.”

“It was ready when I got up.”  Michael hunches over his cup.  

“Dean sets the machine before he goes to bed so he can drink the first cup in the morning while he’s still half asleep.”  

Michael nods.  “I like his thinking.”    

Sam fixes himself a cup and sits down at the worn table.  “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some.”  Michael admits.  He looks rough from lack of sleep, but relaxed and comfortable.

“How was the book?”

Michael chuckles.  “Kind of great.”  

“Good.”  Sam smiles.  “You still dealing okay?”

“I have to.”  Michael sighs.  “Don’t I?”

“Ya.”  Sam agrees.  

“I’ll be fine Sam.”  Michael sighs.  “I can’t say I’m not angry, but I’m alive…we’re alive…and there’s still a chance for all of us to be…do what we wanted with our lives.”  

“What do you want to do?”

“Teach.”  Michael replies matter-of-fact.  “High School.”

“Subject?”

“Life Sciences…Biology.”

Sam raises his cup in salute.  “Cool.”  

“Hey.”  Adam shuffles into the kitchen.  Rebel trails along behind on stubby legs.  “What’s cool?”

“Michael’s going to be a Teacher.”  Sam answers.

“I know.  Right?”  Adam snags a cup of coffee.  “If all my Teachers were as cool as Michael I’d have paid more attention.”

Michael actually blushes.  “Thanks Adam.”  

Sam hides a grin.  “How did you sleep?”  

“Good.”  Adam rubs his face takes a seat.  “I almost forgot what it felt like.”

“It feels fantastic.”  Gabriel breezes in and goes straight to the fridge.  “Ooh…OJ.”  

Sam chuckles.  

Gabriel pours a glass of juice and leans against the counter.  He gives them all a cheerful smile.  

Sam smiles back.  It’s nice to have a fellow morning person in the house.    

“It looks like there’s Bacon and Eggs if anybody wants breakfast.”  Gabriel offers.  “Toast too.  I’ll cook?”   

“Count me in.”  Dean yawns and plops down on the nearest chair.  

Sam turns in surprise.  He pours Dean a cup of coffee and drops a kiss on the top of his tousled head.

Dean closes his eye and sighs.  “Thanks Sammy.” 

“I thought you were going to sleep in?”  Sam asks.  

“Can’t.”  Dean grumbles.  “I need to get back on a normal schedule.”

“Okay.”  Sam smiles indulgently.  Dean is so adorable with his bed head and scruffy beard.  

“Stop it.”  Dean grumps.  

“What?”  

“Thinking I’m cute.”

Sam grins.  “But you are.”  

“I second that.”  Gabriel purrs.  He moves in a too little too close to Dean.  “I’m Gabriel Jones.  You can call me Gabe.”  

“Dean Winchester.”  Dean leans back and squints against the glare of Gabriel’s bright yellow shirt.  “You can call me Dean.”  

“Hello Dean.”  Gabriel smirks and leans down.  “If you and your Wookie boyfriend ever change your minds about each other.  I’m available.”  He winks.  “Just so you know.”

Sam sits back and crosses his arms.

Michael watches the exchange with open amusement.  

Adam just stares.

Dean takes a slow sip of coffee.  He places the cup carefully on the table and looks at Gabriel for a long moment.  “Sam tells me you’re a good guy Gabe.”  

Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“So…”  Dean shrugs.  “I’m prepared to like you.”

Gabriel flashes a broad smile.

“But…”  Dean’s eyes darken and he levels Gabriel with a look. “I’m Sam’s and he’s mind.  No one gets between us.  Capice?”   

“Are you sure?”  Gabriel chuckles.  “Because I make a nice creamy filling?”

Dean blinks and glares.  

“Okay…okay…”  Gabriel grins and raises his hands in surrender.  “I Capice.”  He throws a smirk at Sam.  “He’s gorgeous and possessive.  You’re a lucky ducky.”

“Don’t I know it.”  Sam says dryly.  

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes.  

Michael shakes his head and holds out a hand.  “I’m Michael Smith.  Thank you for the rescue man.”

Dean shakes his hand.  “No problem.” 

“Thank you for grabbing out stuff too.”  Michael adds.

“I had to break in to get the poster anyway.”  Dean shrugs.  “I found Sammy’s stuff in the attic and saw yours.  I figured you’d want it.”

“That was very thoughtful.”  Gabriel notes

“Ya.”  Adam adds shyly.  “That’s the only picture I have of my Mom…so thanks.”

Dean nods.  “Sure thing kid.”    

“Were you so sure you’d find us?”  Michael asks.  “I mean…how did you know you could get us out of that thing?”  

“I didn’t.”  Dean replies matter-of-fact.    

Michael stares at Dean for a long moment before he finally nods and sits back.  “Fair enough.”

“Well I for one am glad you got us out.”  Gabriel calls over his shoulder.  He’s already busy at the counter whipping Eggs and frying Bacon.  “That place totally sucked.  I mean not the company, just that horribly blah room.”

“Ya.”  Adam nods.  “If I never see another black wall it will be too soon.”  He smiles at Dean.  “I’m Adam Milligan and this…”  He lifts the puppy up from the floor.  She squirms and tries to lick his face.  “Is Rebel.”

“Good to meet you Adam.”  Dean reaches out and scratched the puppy behind her ears.  “Rebel huh?  Cool name.”

“She was born in ’76 so…”

“Makes sense.”  Dean grins.  “Are you going to keep her?”

Adam clutches the puppy to his chest and shoots a stricken look at Michael.

“Of course we are.”  Michael replies evenly.

“I’m jealous.”  Dean sips his coffee.  “I always wanted a dog.”

Adam visibly relaxes.  “Really?”  

“Ya.”  

“Why don’t you take her outside to play?”  Michael suggests.  “I’ll bet she needs to pee by now anyway.”

“Okay.”  Adam grins.  

“Don’t let her near the Rhododendron.”  Dean warns.

Adam frowns.  “The what?”  

“The giant green bush with pink flowers.”  Dean tells him.  “You can’t miss it.”  

“Is it poisonous?”

“I don’t know.”  Dean shrugs.  “But there’s a Demi-Gnome colony living under it and if the puppy gets too close she could cause some damage.”

Adam grins.  “You’re Fucking with me.  Right?”

“Nope.”  Dean sips his coffee.  

Adam shoots at look at Sam.

“Demi-Gnomes are mostly friendly, but they’re pretty tiny and it’s easy to injure them if you’re not careful.”  Sam explains.  “They’ve probably got little ones this time of year too and an excited puppy could cause a lot of damage.  We don’t want that.”

“Gnome babies?”  Adam’s eyes got wide in alarm.  He looks at the puppy in his arms.  “We don’t want to hurt anybody.”  

“You’ll be fine Adam.”  Sam reassures.  “Just be careful.”

“Okay.”  Adam gives him a skeptical nod.  “We’ll stay away from the Rodowhatever.” 

“Be back for breakfast!”  Gabriel calls after them.

Michael waits until the door closes before he turns to Dean.  “Take me to see the man in the basement.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe that guy was able to work a curse like that.”  Sam shakes his head. 

“I know.  Right?”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “He put on a pretty good show with that whole pretending to be disabled thing.”

“Meanwhile he steals what he wants and curses people?”  Gabriel glowers.  “What a serious Asshole.”

“I still can’t believe people fell for his little show.”  Michael frowns.  “He must have gotten much better at it.”

“Or people just saw what they wanted to see.”  Dean shrugs and stabs a bite of Eggs.  “No one’s willing to look too close if they don’t have to.”

Michael sighs and nods. 

“So you just burned his book and alter thingy and that’s it?”  Adam asks.  

“Pretty much.”  Dean replies.  

“I thought you killed bad guys?”  Adam challenges.

“Hunters don’t kill humans.”  Dean crosses his arms.  “This guy Brent is a dick, but he’s still human.”

“Bummer.”  Gabriel crosses his arms and pouts. 

“He won’t hurt anyone else.”  Dean says.  “Not with magic anyway.”

“I imagine the odds of him finding another spell book and being able to use it effectively are pretty slim.”  Michael points out.    

“This guy’s magic didn’t come from natural talent like a real Witch or Warlock.”  Dean agrees.  “He barely managed the one curse.”

“Do we know that for sure?”  Sam asks. 

“Trust me.”  Dean grins.  “Once he started talking he wouldn’t shut up.”

Sam frowns.  “What…”

“I didn’t torture him.”  Dean says defensively.  “I’d never do something like that.”

“Of course not.”  Sam huffs.  “I was going to ask what we should do about him.”

“Sorry.”  Dean sighs and ducks his head.  “My Dad would tortured that guy in a heartbeat.”

“I know Dean, you’re not him.”  Sam insists. 

“I don’t trust this guy.”  Gabriel changes the subject.

Sam shoots him a grateful smile.

Gabriel winks.

“He must be keep under control.”  Michael agrees.

“I’m not worried.”  Dean says.  “For one…you scared the piss out of him Michael.”  He laughs.  “I think he thought you were back from the dead or something.”  

Michael actually laughs.  “Good.”

“Two…”  Dean grins at everyone.  “I took a nice video of his confession so we can send copies to Child Services and his Mom.”

“Sweet!”  Gabriel crows.  “I wish we could see his face when they bust him.”

“They won’t believe it.”  Adam mumbles.  “Who would?  This story is totally nuts.”

“Child Services doesn’t have to believe the story.”  Michael smiles knowingly. 

“They just have to believe he’s nuts.”  Sam says.  “Mrs. Keller will have to move him somewhere to get care or lose her license as a home for Foster Kids.”

“As long as there are no more targets for Brent’s jealously or rage or whatever his problem is he’ll be harmless.”  Michael says.

“Really?”  Adam looks skeptical.

“We’ll make sure of it.”  Sam tells him.  

“That’s why I hate humans that pull this Crap.  You always have to check up on them.”  Dean complains.  “Monsters?  Supernatural baddies?  You gank them and you’re done.”

Adam blinks and barks a laugh.

Everyone joins in and the tension disappears.  

“Now what?”  Gabriel asks.

“Now we establish identities and reclaim our lives.”  Michael says matter-of-fact.

Adam ducks his head and picks at his shoe.  “Together?”  

“Of course.”  Michael nods.  “I don’t make promises lightly.”

Adam sighs in relief.  He lifts his head.  “Rebel too?”

“Definitely.”  Michael replies.

“Sam and Dean?”

Michael shrugs and looks at them.  “If they want to.”

Dean looks at Sam.  “A home base would be good.” 

“It would be good, but…”  Sam looks around that table.  “A family would be better.”

“We could be brothers.”  Michael suggests.

“Brothers?”  Adam asks surprised.  “All of us?”  

Dean grins.  “I like the sound of that.”

“Well count me in.”  Gabriel  chuckles.  

Sam shrugs.  “Why not?”

Michael flashes them all a brilliant smile.  “Then it’s settled.”


	14. Epilogue

Five years later…

Sam honks the horn as he pulls into the drive way and rolls past the house.  He steers the Impala into the open garage and parks.  He climbs out and moves quickly around the back of the car.

“Hey guys!”  Adam calls from the back door.  

Sam smiles and waves.  

Rebel barks and shoves past Adam to barrel down on Sam like a Tornado.

Sam braces his feet and bends down to greet the enthusiastic dog with pats and back scratches.  “Hey girl.”  He grins while Rebel wags her tail barks her welcome home. 

“Rebel…get back girl.”  Adam rushes up and shoos the dog out of the way.  “Anyone hurt?”

“Dean.”  Sam sighs.  

Adam huffs.  “Of course.”

Sam grabs the passenger door handle and pulls it open.  He reaches in and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  He gives him a gentle shake.  

“Hey Sammy…”  Dean blinks and yawns.  “Are we home?”

“Ya.”  

Dean swings his uninjured leg out and pushes to his feet.  

Sam holds him steady.

“What’s the damage?”  Michael scoots Adam aside.  He reaches and places a gentle arm around Dean.  

“Bruised ribs and swollen ankle.”  Sam hooks an arm around Dean’s back.  “I already set the three dislocated fingers on his left hand.

Michael sighs.  “Not too bad then.” 

“I’ve had worse.”  Dean agrees.    

They get Dean settled between them and head slowly toward the house.

Gabriel rushes down the back steps and trots over.  “Well?”

“I’m cool.”  Dean says.  “Just tired.”

“Riiight.”  Gabriel rolls his eyes and heads to the garage.

Sam can hear Gabriel and Adam pulling bags and weapons from the trunk of the car and grumbling about the food wrappers in the backseat.  He smiles.  

They’ll lock up the car, cover her with a tarp, and secure the garage in minutes.  They’re practiced and efficient like any good NASCAR pit crew.  Dean’s Baby is in good hands.  

They’re half way across the yard when Adam brushes past them bags in hand.  “I’ll run a hot bath.”  He announces.  “It’ll help with the ankle swelling and you two stink.”

“Shut-up Squirt.”  Dean grumbles.

Adam laughs and bounces into the house.  

A few seconds later Gabriel catches up.  “What happened?”

“A Vengeful Spirit threw him into one of those concrete planters.”  Sam explains.  “That’s where the finger and rib damage came from.”

“And the limpy gimpy?”  Gabriel prods.

Sam flushes with guilt.  “He tripped over a shovel.”

“You should watch your feet Dean.”  Michael advises.

“Jesus.”  Dean growls.  “Digging up a corpse for a Salt and Burn is harder than it sounds and someone…”  He shoots Sam mock glare.  “Left the spare shovel on the ground!”

“I said I was sorry!”  Sam protests.  

“Easy ‘McBickersons’.”  Gabriel laughs.  “Accidents happen.” 

“Gabe’s right.”  Michael says.  “Accidents are accidents.”

“I know.”  Sam grouses.  “I should have stowed the shovel properly though.”

“Stop beating yourself up about Sammy.”  Dean sighs. 

“Fine.”  Sam huffs.

“Fine.”  Dean growls.

“Stop it.”  Michael laughs.  “Both of you.”

They make it to the porch and after a quick shuffle of feet and some assistance from Gabriel they start up the stairs minus their dirty boots.  

“Sam.”  Michael says two stairs in.  “I’ve got him.  Just follow behind in case we lose balance.”

“Right.”  Sam heaves a sigh.  “It’s good to be home.”  

“Ya.”  Dean readily agrees. 

Two years ago they’d pooled their money and bought the place at auction.  It had been barely livable, but Michael and Dean had a knack for repair and the place quickly took shape.  With every spare minute and every spare dime they managed to make it comfortable for all of them.  

They make their way slowly up the steps, through Sam and Dean’s bedroom, and into their bathroom.  The tubs is full and steaming.    

“Thanks Adam.”  Sam says.

“No problem.”  Adam says.  “I’ll get my kit and wrap him up when you’re done.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Dean says.  “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m in charge of Physical and Mental Health in this family.”  Adam crosses his arms and glares at Dean.  “I say how this will go.”  

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Come on Doc…”  

“I’m not a Doctor yet Dean.”  Adam corrects him.  “I don’t tell you how to Hunt and you don’t tell me how to fix you up.  Okay.”

“Okay…bossy.”  Dean teases.  “I surrender.” 

“Good.”  Adam grouses, but can’t hide a grin as he departs.

Michael and Sam set Dean down on the closed toilet seat.  

“Can you get him undressed Sam?”  Michael contemplates Dean’s filthy clothes.

“Well I hope so!”  Gabriel appears in the doorway with a couple of pairs of clean sleep pants and a plastic laundry basket.  “Or their sex life is far too disappointing for words.”

“God Gabe…”  Dean groans.  “You need a boyfriend so you can stop fixating on us.”

“I’ve got to get my kicks somewhere.”  Gabriel grins.  “Besides you two are the best porn track on the planet.”  

“What?”  Sam blurts.  

“Seriously…”  Gabriel smirks.  “I could sell the audio alone.”

Dean puffs up his chest and grins with pride. 

“Dean.”  Sam growls.  “I thought you said they couldn’t hear us.”

“Oh please…”  Gabriel waves a hand.  “The entire house can hear you two.”

Sam stares at Gabriel utterly mortified.  

“Don’t worry.”  Gabriel’s eyes sparkle with amusement.  “I don’t mind and Adam sleeps like the dead.”

Sam glares at Dean.  “I can’t believe you let me think we were…private.”

“I love it.”  Dean smirks.  “Why would I ask you to tone it down?”

“Oh my God!”  Sam goes beet red.  “Michael please tell me you can’t hear us.”

“Ear plugs.”  Michael shrugs.  “One time listening to you two was enough for me.”

Sam is speechless.

“Don’t worry about it Sam.”  Gabriel sniffs.  “I’m a dedicated pervert and…”  He sighs.  “Insanely jealous.”  

“Sorry Gabe.”  Dean says with a sympathetic smile.  

“Mehhh…we all knew this little slice of Heaven wasn’t exactly a Gay bachelor’s paradise.”  Gabriel notes.  “I’m okay with it.  I’d rather have my brothers then a cornucopia of hot Gay men.”  He smiles wistfully.  “Someday my Prince will come.”  He snorts.  “In more ways then one.”

“Jesus Gabe!”  Dean rolls his eyes. 

“You should stop pining and ask that new Doctor out.”  Michael fixes Gabriel with a look.  “The one we all met at Hospital Christmas Party last year?”

“I remember.”  Sam says.  “Adam introduced us and he complimented the suits Gabe made for all of us.”

Gabriel frowns.

“Adam says he’s interested.”  Michael prods.

“Come on Gabe.”  Dean says.  “Man up…or Gay it up or whatever.”

“Alright.”  Gabriel grins.  “I’ll ask Jim…”  His eyes twinkle.  “If Michael asks Marcy.” 

Sam muffles a laugh.  

Michael has been teaching Science and Biology at the local High School since they moved here.  In that time they’ve heard everything there is to know about Ms. Marcy Clayton.  They’ve even met her on several occasions and they all agree that she is indeed smart, beautiful, generous, organized, patient, and a million other things. 

Michael crosses his arms and leans against the counter.  

“If you’re nervous.”  Gabriel smirks.  “We can make it a double date.”  

“Oh god no.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Michael don’t subject her to Gabe on your first date.”

Gabe just grins.

Michael takes a deep breath and nods.  “Fine.  Next Friday.”

“You’re on.”  Gabriel flashes a confident smile.  “I call Dr. Jim Fellows tonight after I’m done playing family Morale and Welfare officer.”  

Michael nods.  “I’ll call Ms. Marcy Clayton.”

“Deal.”  Gabriel grins happily.  He sets the laundry basket on the floor.  “Put the dirties in here and I’ll be back in a bit with food.”

“Ahh…food.”  Dean moans.  

Gabriel winks and departs.  

Michael sighs and toes at the bath mat.

“She’s going to say yes.”  Sam reassures him.  

Michael raises an eyebrow.  

“No doubt.”  Dean nods.  “Marcy is totally into you man.”

Michael waves them off and stands up.  “Get cleaned up.”

Sam grins and Dean nods. 

Michael shakes head and departs.  He isn’t one to talk much, but he sees and hears everything and there’s no end to his patience and loyalty.  He’s their eye-of-the storm.

Ten minutes later Sam passes a clean Dean dressed in sleep pants off to Michael and goes back into the bathroom for a quick shower.  He emerges a few minutes later and leans against the doorway.  He watches his family and smiles.  

Dean’s ribs are already wrapped and he’s propped up in bed devouring a slice of pie.  He gestures wildly with the fork as expounds on the gloriousness of pie.  Especially Gabriel’s homemade pies.  

Adam snorts and shakes his head while he carefully wraps Dean’s ankle with an ACE bandage.

Gabriel is seated cross-legged at the foot of the the bed.  His face sports his usual grin.

Michael is standing just behind Gabriel, watching and listening. 

 

Adam finishes his ministrations and stands up.  He checks his watch.  “I have to go in about an hour.”  He looks at Dean then Sam.  “Are you going to be here when I get back?”

“They’ll be here for a while.”  Michael says firmly.

Dean huffs, but doesn’t object.

Sam just grins.  

“Good.”  Adam smiles and punches Dean lightly on the shoulder.  

Dean shoves him playfully.

“Thanks for fixing him up Adam.”  Sam gives him a one armed squeeze.  

“No problem.”  Adam blushes. 

“How about some coffee Gabe?”  Michael suggests.

Gabe heaves a put upon sigh and bounces off the bed.  He moves around Michael to bend down over Dean.  He gives him a slobbery smootch on the cheek.  “I’m glad you’re not dead and that you’re stuck here.”

“Thanks.”  Dean grimaces and wipes his face.  “We couldn’t miss your show man.”

“Really?”

“Ya.”  Dean grins.  “We just got side-tracked by the Hunt on the way home.”

Gabriel beams at Dean and turns to Sam.  

Sam gives the shorter man a hug and successfully dodges the smootch.

“Damn tree trunk.”  Gabriel grouses.

“Quit complaining shorty.”

“I’ll get you some day my pretty.”  Gabriel cackles and slaps Sam on the rear on his way out.

“Jesus Gabe!”  Sam snorts.

Michael shakes his head and looks at Dean.  “Are there any Hunts on the horizon?”

“Nope.”  Dean says honestly.

“Good.”  Michael grins.  “Then I can get a lot of work out of you in the next 30 days.”

“30 Days!”  Dean shouts.

“Yep.”  Michael crosses his arms and looks smug.  “You both need the rest and I’m Head of Household.  What I say goes.”

“Ha.”  Adam grins.

“Shut-up Adam.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “You don’t have to rub it in every time Michael.” 

“Yes I do.”  Michael laughs.  “I’m glad you’re back.  One because we can’t lose either of you.”  He levels them both with a look.  “And two because Gabriel would have been insufferable if you had missed his big Runway debut.”

Dean chuckles.

Michael takes a seat at the end of the bed and grins. 

Dean frowns.  “What’s so funny?” 

Adam chuckles and shrugs.

“What don’t we know?”  Dean growls.

“Gabe’s show is called ‘Morning to Midnight’.”  Michael tells them.  

“He’s got it all planned out.”  Adam adds.  “It’s going to be amazing.”

Dean raises a suspicious brow.  “And?” 

Michael smiles broadly.  “You two are the stars.” 

“What?!”  Dean shoots a panicked look around the room.

Michael and Adam just smile.

“What…exactly…does your looney-toon brother have planned for us?”  Dean demands to know.

Michael rolls his eyes.  “He’s your brother too.” 

“It was something about you and bare feet…jeans…a T-shirt.”  Adams says.  “And Bed head?”

“Yes.”  Michael agrees.  “That sounds about right.”

“I like the sound of that.”  Sam wags his eyebrows at Dean. 

“Shut-up Sammy.”  Dean huffs.  

Michael laughs and turns to look at Sam.

“What?”  Sam frowns.  “Oh no.  I didn’t sign up for any of that.”

“Yes you did.”  Michael chuckles.  “You’re his brother too.  Dean is the first model to hit the stage and you are his Grand Finale.”

“What?!”  Dean shouts.  “How come I have to be the sexed up one and Sam gets to be the Grand Finale?”  He huffs.  “This is some objectification Bull Shit!”

Michael snorts.  “What makes you think you’re the sexed up one?”

“What?!”  Sam shouts.  “No way.”  He shakes his head.  “Whatever Gabe has planned the answer is ‘Hell no!’.  I’m not doing it.”

“It’s just a Tux.”  Michael shrugs.

“Ya.”  Adam snickers.  “Just a Tux.”

“Just a Tux huh?”  Sam raises a skeptical brow.

“It’s pretty sharp.”  Michael waves a hand.  “I wouldn’t worry.”

“I just got screwed didn’t I?”  Sam looks around the room.

“It’s okay Sammy.”  Dean shrugs.  “We’re in the same boat and I like the idea of you in a Tux.”

Sam waves him off.  He yawns and moves toward his side of the bed.

Michael snags him and pulls Sam into a quick hug.  “I can’t wait to see it.  The show is really going to be great and he was counting on you two.”

“Just wait until he drags you into it.”  Dean grumbles. 

Michael grins.  

Sam chuckles and makes his way around the bed.  He lifts the covers and slips in.  He curls up against Dean and rests a hand on his stomach.  

Dean leans down and kisses him on the forehead.  “Love you Sammy.”

“Love you too Dean.”

“Eheww.”  Adam grimaces.  “Enough ‘Chick Flick’ stuff.”

Sam snorts.   

Michael leans forward expectantly.  “Tell us about the Hunt.”

Dean takes a deep breath and launches into the details of their trip without hesitation. 

Sam chuckles and snuggles in close.  It’s always like this when they return.  Adam’s First Aid, Gabe’s gourmet food, and Michael’s questions. 

A few minutes later Gabe comes barreling back in with mouth watering coffee.  

Sam wants a cup, but he doesn’t dare.  He hasn’t slept in the last 24 hours and he needs to sleep.  He yawns widely and burrows deeper into the blankets.  He’s warm, comfortable, and safe.  He sighs contentedly and falls asleep to the perfect sound of family. 

DONE 

 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.

 


End file.
